


Sparkly

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Like, M/M, Please Like Me, i get so flustered posting my writing, omg, post squip, probably after college, really post squip, screeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael has sparkly nail polish.I can’t write summaries





	Sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I posted this is a short story collection which I then deleted. You may have read it before, or maybe not.

Stranger Things was blaring on the TV, and Michael was flopped onto the sofa. Jeremy was laying beside him, his head by Michael’s legs. Jeremy was clasping one of Michael’s hands and looking at his nails.  
“What are you doing, you goose?” Michael laughed, watching Jeremy as he tilted Michael’s hand back and forward.   
“It’s sparkly!” Jeremy chirped, his voice high and happy and ever so shaky. Jeremy pushed Michael’s hand towards his face and showed Michael the small pieces of glitter that shone from within the thick coat of black nail polish. Michael made to reach for his other hand but Jeremy pulled it away from him.  
“No! Your hand is mine now. I’m going to decorate it with rings and keep it forever.” Michael chuckled and turned his attention back to the TV. He felt Jeremy sit up straight beside him, but kept his attention on the TV. Michael mulled Jeremy’s words over in his head, then chuckled,  
“Was that a proposal?” He turned to look at Jeremy and saw that he was crying and turning his body away from him.  
“Jeremy?” Michael said, tentatively. Jeremy took a deep breath in and turned to face Michael. He was shaking, but the tears had now stopped. He took another deep breath and then, in a shaky whisper, began,  
“You are so sparkly, Michael,” he started, with a shaky laugh, “your eyes, and your nails, your hair.” Jeremy gently fluffed Michael’s shiny hair. “And most importantly, your heart,” Jeremy said confidently. “God, this is cheesy,” he muttered. “The years of my life with you, Michael, have been the most sparkly, amazing years of my life and-“ Jeremy stopped and reached into his pocket “I want to give you something sparkly, so that those years don’t have to end.”   
Jeremy slide from the couch and tried to rearrange his long limbs into something that vaguely resembled a kneel. Michael giggled nervously.   
“So, Michael Mell,” a lump formed in Jeremy’s throat, but he quickly swallowed it, “Will you marry me?” At his last words, Jeremy pulled out a small box and, after fumbling with it for a bit opened it and presented it to Michael. The ring inside was a simple silver band, and etched into the inner side of the ring were the words “to my favourite person”. Michael sat in a stunned silence, trying to find words, desperate to calm an anxious Jeremy. Unable to form a clear sentence, he lent forward and grabbed Jeremy. With shaking hands, he pulled Jeremy closer and clumsily kissed him. Without parting, Jeremy gently got up onto the couch, to be level with Michael. After what seems like only one second, but also an infinity, they pulled apart. Breathless and passion-filled, they lent against each other, silent.  
“Wait but, what’s your answer?” Jeremy asked after a few moments. Worry was creeping back into his voice and his eyebrows were furrowed.  
“It’s yes, you idiot!” Michael squealed, lightly punching Jeremy’s arm. With his hands still shaking, Jeremy slipped the ring onto Michael’s finger and they both stared at it in awe for a while. 

Later that evening, after they had finished Skyping Michael’s moms, and Jeremy’s dad, and everyone single one of their friends individually, they were lying on the couch, when Michael spoke up.  
“I have two questions,” he stated, twisting the ring around on his finger.  
“Fire away,”offered Jeremy.  
“Ok, first question: How did you get a ring that fitted me so well?” Michael asked. Jeremy turned a little pink.  
“Ah, well.... you remember that Green Lantern ring that you really liked?” he began.  
“The one that a lost a few months back? Yeah,” remembered Michael.   
“Lost....yeah. Well, I knew that that ring fitted you really well, so I just borrowed it so that the ring maker people could get the size right. And then they lost the ring and I’m really sorry Michael but there was really nothing I could do and-“ Jeremy had started to ramble so Michael cut him off, chuckling a bit,  
“Second question. How did you know I would have sparkles in my nail polish, it was only by chance that I happened to pick up a bottle with sparkles in it today. How would you know that to start you off on your little speech?” Michael asked. This time Jeremy didn’t just go a little pink, he went bright red, burying his face in blue cardigan.   
“I didn’t,” he murmured from behind the fabric, “I’ve been carrying around the ring for three weeks, trying to gain the courage and find the right opportunity.”   
“You made that speech up on the spot? I loved it Jeremy,” Michael told him, his voice genuine and loving, but before Jeremy had time to thank him, he quickly spoke again,  
“Also, three weeks!? I’m no proposal expert but I don’t think it should take that long. Were you worried I’d say no?” Michael asked, a smile creeping along his face.  
Jeremy retreated further behind his cardigan.  
“No...yes....i don’t know! I was just....nervous!” Jeremy cried.  
“Well, you don’t have to be, anymore,” Michael whispered, soothingly.  
Michael tugged at Jeremys cardigan and exposed his flaming face. He gently held Jeremy’s face in his hand and moved forward so that their lips were almost touching   
“Michael Heere,” he mused, “Sort of rolls off the tongue, doesn’t it?” Then he closed the small gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you liked it, or even if you didn’t.


End file.
